Wrong direction
by Smalllady08
Summary: Sam's addiction to demon blood turns him into a demon like in his visions and that makes him go after Rowena.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **Sam's addiction to demon blood turns him into a demon like in his visions and that makes him go after Rowena.

**Wrong direction**

**Chapter 1**

_Guess I was crazy to give you my body, my mind_

_Don't know what I was thinking till now_

_Everyone thinks that you're somebody else_

_You even convinced yourself_

_Couldn't see you through the smoke_

**Wrong direction-Hailee Steinfeld**

Rowena felt her blood run cold when the doors of the throne room had opened, knowing there were no more demons keeping the doors, they had been destroyed and she closed her eyes for a second trying to control the strange pain she was feeling where her heart used ti beat knowing Sam Winchester had came for her. To kill her.

It seemed like the prophecy over and over again but this time the hunter was there by his own will, addicted to demon blood, something he'd tried to make him stronger to face Chuck but which had gone wrong turning him in someone dangerous, wanting to kill everyone who tried to to stop him.

"Samuel..." Her lips trembles for a moment as she whispered the name of the man, now demon and the pain increased more.

Rowena hated the way their destinies seemed to be connected just to then one of them to die at the other's hand, it seemed she was fated to be hurt by the men she'd loved, in the case of Fergus' father and Lucifer, who she thought she'd loved.

But Samuel was different, somewhere between their partnerships and the fondness and trust which had grown between them after Rowena had given up on killing him the love for the hunter had started to grown too inside of her and she'd seen that feeling in Sam's eyes too back in the crypt, although he'd never said anything back to her and they'd never talked about that after her return with things becoming strange between them after Rowena had opened her heart thinking she'd never return.

"Hello Rowena."

Sam had a cold smile on his handsome and strong face, his eyes black as the darkness and his brown and slight long hair combed back, dressed in a white suit and his elegant shoes echoed on the room's floor with his slow and calm steps, emanating power.

The queen took a deep breath and opened her eyes which became blood-red, her fingers holding tight to her throne until they turned white and she forced a sly smile on her face staring at the man who walked toward her.

"Samuel.. What a pleasure seeing you again my dear." It was a lie.

Seeing him as a demon killing the people who were important to him and then coming to her was hurting her, a pain she'd never thought she'd feel for someone. But she was feeling because she loved him and wanting to stay by his side but she knew it was impossible. She knew one of them was going to die.

"Even after calling me a coward?" He provoked her coldly as he still smiled and Rowena's face become paler as she quickly reminded of the last time they'd seen each other there.

"_Why are you avoiding me?" Sam whispered hoarsely, his eyes shining in disappointment at seeing her with the bodyguards at her sides as he'd came to talk to her about his idea of risking drinking demon blood. For months they've been avoiding that moment as things between them had became cold and Sam hated it all, they needed to talk_

"_Because you're a coward Samuel!" Rowena shouted, her red hair falling in curls as her eyes shone too, her face slightly flushed._

_Not only she had been against him drinking demon blood but also she hadn't wanted to talk about the abyss between them, not after so many months seeing he'd moved on without looking for her after she'd told him about her feelings, he'd been a coward in not saying anything and now that she was the queen of hell and a demon it all seemed impossible, having a relationship, being happy with him._

"_Coward? Rowena..." Sam took a step toward her seeing that from behind her cold words and shout she was hiding her sadness and that scared him seeing her like that and how much things had became different between them. And now he was seeing he really had been a coward, never telling her about what he felt so he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes full with tears as the pain took over his heart._

"_Eight months passed between my death and my return Samuel... So forget it." She held tight to her throne averting her eyes which also were filled with tears as she tried to keep her posture of a queen, hard and with the corner of her eyes she saw him shook his head sightly, nodding before leaving the place decided to follow with his plan making her chest raise and fall quickly with her breathing._

"And also I don't think you'll still think it's a pleasure seeing me when you find out why I am here, red." Sam told her frowning slightly as if he was sad at the thought of what he was going to do but his black eyes betrayed him and he stopped in front of Rowena's throne, seeing the redhead stood up slowly.

His dark eyes shone in desire and want for her blood wanting to drink from her sweet blood and feel her power and then put his hands around her pretty neck, but somewhere inside of himself a small part of Sam's human side was trying to scream in despair knowing he couldn't watch himself killing Rowena again, seeing her die and never tell her what he felt for her.

_Why he'd lost so much time? Why had he decided to drink demon blood?_

"Ah, so many demons had tried to kill me so I'm already used to threats Samuel." And then knowing her bodyguards were all dead and that she needed to buy tome to then find the courage to fight him she offered him sweetly: "Would you like to drink some whiskey?"

And she ran a hand through her elegant red curls as with the other hand she pointed to the crystal class beside her full with the amber liquid she'd been drinking to cal herself after knowing from one of her bodyguards Sam had almost killed Dean when the oldest had tried to stop him from killing Castiel and then had decided to come after her.

"I'd like to drink another thing..." His voice was hoarse, soft and dangerous.

Sam looked at her slyly, one hand holding his demon-killing knife and the other he extended in front of himself raising Rowena in the air as if he was holding her by her neck before she could even react.

And then to her surprise Sam brought her to him and stared at her with a sly smile, the hand holding the knife touching Rowena's chin firmly but with desire and she waited for him to use the knife on her body, her hands closing in fists ready to fight him but what he ended up doing was a very different thing and her eyes widened as she felt the demon press his lips to hers making her shiver with the kiss.

Rowena knew she should stop him that it was dangerous even if it was Sam's body touching her and the man was still somewhere inside there, locked. But she couldn't, she didn't know when she'd have that chance again to feel his lips after the months that had made them became distant from each other, hurting her and she knew she was being ingenue, selfish but for a moment she didn't care with anything but his lips against hers.

Her widened eyes started shining as she felt Sam's firm but gently lips pressed to hers and she didn't resist because she finally was feeling Sam's kiss, he was kissing her and not another woman so she took her hands to his brown and combed hair burring her fingers on them as she kissed him back, her pulse accelerated.

For a moment Sam felt as if he had the control over himself back, feeling Rowena kissing him with passion and his heart hurt, his eyes burning with tears and emotion at the feeling of the redhead's delicate lips on their first kiss, even if it hadn't been like he had wanted it to happen, he'd imagined the two of them in her flat or maybe laying with a blanket outside of the bunker, treating her with love.

Because as much as he wanted to keep kissing her, showing how much he loved and had been an idiot for never telling her that, he knew if he stayed any longer near her his demon side would take over him and kill her and that would destroy him, this time Rowena would go to Empty and there would be no return.

_I can't kill you... And there are so many things I have to tell you Ro..._

He'd lost so much time since her return, never telling her back how much he was fond of her too, that he loved her but he had done everything wrong, not searching for her, bringing her back or being brave enough to tell her all that when they'd met again. Before making the wrong decision and drinking demon blood.

Sam then put an arm around Rowena's back holding her to his chest with so much gentleness as his other hand buried in her hair, dropping the knife to the floor and wanting to feel her with him for just a moment and the redhead could feel the change by the gentleness he was treating her and that touched her, knowing Sam was still there with her.

The hunter knew it was time now to break the kiss before his demon side took the control back but before he could push her away, he lost control and then both were pressed against the red wall made of glass behind her throne where he'd materialized them, pressing Rowena against the glass as his hands lowered to her waist in a sow but firmly way and the redhead couldn't suppress a moan as it was still Sam's body and she pulled at his hair before scratching his back as his hands squeezed her thighs.

Using that moment where the demon was distracted she started murmuring a spell in her mind to stop him enough for her to fight him but when Sam brushed his tongue against her lower lip softly teasing her his teeth them found it, biting hard at her delicate skin , cutting it.

Rowena opened her eyes in shock and deception at the feel of the cut on her lip staring to hurt and she pushed him far from where not only with her physical strength but with her powers also as the blood slip through her lip, smudging her pale skin and she stared at him with her chest rising and falling quickly, keeping him away.

Sam looked at her furiously, his eyes black as the darkness, cold and with no trace of the man he used to be as he raised a hand making his knife fly toward him and the other he raised toward Rowena, raising her in the air again.

This time he made it feel as if an invisible force was squeezing her neck, as if there was a rope of a hand around her skin and she whispered breathless in a plead as she met his dark eyes searching for Sam's hazel and gentle ones:

"Samuel, are you really going to hurt me?"

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

_Every time you burned me down_

_Don't know how, for a moment it felt like heaven_

_And it's so gut-wrenching_

_Falling in the wrong direction_

**Wrong direction-Hailee Steinfeld**

"Samuel, are you really going to hurt me?" Her voice left her with difficulty seeing him smile at her question and she knew she'd have to fight him now.

Rowena felt as if his it was his fingers closing around her neck squeezing it more and she couldn't breath anymore, he was too strong and she could feel the delicate skin of her neck starting to bruise in horrible red marks, but he wasn't acting like Lucifer who had broken her neck at once or when she had gone to the gallows during the 17 century.

Sam was having fun, his body full with the adrenaline of torturing someone and knowing how much she hated any kind of torture that involved her neck and he was making sure to leave nasty bruises there as he smile with cruelty staring at her.

Not ready to fall without fighting, the queen then murmured with difficulty a spell which made Sam back off for a short moment but enough to make him release her and now she had a chance to fight back.

The redhead fell hard on the cold floor on her hands and knees in shock and exhaustion feeling her knees bleeding from as she tried to recover from the chock and the immensity of Sam's powers who was now in front of her, the man she used to know and her eyes became green for a moment shining in anguish and sadness and she knew for some moment her Sam had been with her there but now the demon had taken the control back and she saw his cold smile disappear as he became serious.

Her eyes then turned red again and she stood up serious too, watching him walk toward her and the queen shouted:

"_Manete!"_

And despite as her power Sam managed to stop her spell with another with his hand before saying a spell he'd seen her use once:

"You forgot I was your apprentice?" And Sam raised his knife toward her left breast embedding it there.

But to his shock Rowena's image started to tremble before disappearing and he frowned before feeling her presence behind him and he turned around, seeing the woman with her eyes red as blood and the man's handsome face was deformed in fury.

"That was only a distraction..." Rowena guaranteed him and her face was hard as she stared at him not able to fake a sly smile. All that was too painful for her, being hurt by someone who had been the man she used to love.

Rowena snapped her fingers using her own demoniac powers as she stared into Sam's black eyes and watched him scream in pain as of something was gripping his insides tight.

Seeing him suffering was horrible as if it was destroying her too but she knew she needed to stop him or everything he loved would be destroyed. The world, his brother who he'd almost killed before coming for her and she knew one day he'd suffer if he became himself again and discovered he'd killed her again. She needed to find a way to heal his addiction but it was being hard just to use her powers against his.

Rowena was extremely powerful as a witch and the queen if hell but Sam's demoniac powers were above hers and it scared her.

"Stop Samuel, this isn't you!" Rowena screamed as she kept using her powers making him squirm before she extended her hands forward and with a movement she threw him against the wall where he fell and stared at her furiously, extending his own hands but the redhead had been quicker too.

Their powers met halfway trying to stop the other to hit the opponent in red and black lights which filled the room lightening it and almost blinding them and Rowena shook her head slightly raising her other hand and deep inside she could feel it'd all end soon, she just didn't know in which way.

Memories of them two together filled her mind as she felt her body took a step back due Sam's strength but she didn't give up using everything she had and her impulse made him hit his head against the wall, leaving a stein of blood there.

She remembered about that day in the crypt when she'd told him about her feelings and despite the deception from not hearing anything from him about being fond of her, the feeling of being in his arms so warm and safe had been wonderful and she just wanted to feel that again. She remembered about their hands brushing over the glass of whiskey when she'd became the queen and they'd thought the biggest problem between them were the lack of communication. They'd been so wrong.

Rowena stopped in place despite her guard being up, her hands extended in front of her as she saw him start to move slowly, raising his face where blood was slipping and she frowned, her eyes becoming green and shinning in tears feeling as if her heart was breaking and she pleaded, gently:

"Please..."

"A witch who is a demon now pleading? It seems you've become that pale and pathetic girl you used to be Rowena..." He laughed softly and cruel and that had been like a knife in her heart who felt her chest raise and fall quickly due her exhaustion and sadness at his words and she parted her red lips which trembled.

"Let's end it so I can take you from this throne." And then the redhead felt her body fly, falling over her throne from where she tried to get up without success, her back being press there keeping her sat and her eyes stared at him in fear, she didn't care anymore in showing him those feelings.

Sam materialized over her on the throne, his eyes so dark and cold as he pressed a hand beside her face, his chest against hers as he kept the other closed around his knife running it over her cheek before lowering.

"I'm going to drink your blood my sweet red and then I promise I'll kill you very slowly..." The blade scrapped slightly against the side of her neck making her grab the throne's arms hard pressing her lips at the huge pain she felt with the simple cut and then Sam broke the eye contact lowering his lips to her cut and tasting her blood there.

"Sam..." She shivered in fear and when he stared at her again, his knife lowering toward her left breast a tears fell down Rowena's cheek who was frowning and she whispered, sad: "Please, don't let things end like that..."

And fighting against his powers which were keeping her pressed to the throne and the redhead took her trembling hands to Sam's face feeling his stubble and she caressed him with her fingertips like that day in the crypt, her pulse accelerated and her red lips whispered with emotion:

"We're fond of each other, remember?" And Rowena opened her first sincere smile in months, her beautiful face full of emotions and she finished: "And... I love you Sam Winchester."

"Rowena..." Sam's voice left his mouth with difficulty as he shut his eyes tight, his hand trembling to lower the knife as inside of himself his soul fought against his demon side and his heart beat fast with her words as he felt her gently touch as she motivated him to fight against it.

When his eyes met hers they became clear, hazel again and his fingers around the knife loosened and Sam raised a hand toward the tears which were slipping from her beautiful face, his heart breaking as she stared at him with the fear leaving her, letting only the love there.

"Don't cry..." He pleaded lowly.

His eyes then lowered to the cut on her neck seeing then the nasty bruises and marks there and he stared at them in shock and pain before brushing his fingers there carefully, running his fingers over the bruised gently and his touch made her melt.

Sam was back again touching her with kindness and not violence even if they hadn't much time and for some seconds and she allowed herself to feel his fingers over the marks left there, taking away all the pain and her green eyes shone.

"God Rowena, I'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes in pain at what he'd done, hurting her and he hated himself for that, hating every wrong decision he'd made in that last year affecting them.

But she shook her head not wanting to see him blaming himself while he was still himself, they had little time so she asked with love:

"Kiss me Samuel, for real."

He opened his eyes, his heart beating fast and he stared at her in surprise touched at the redhead's request, seeing the love in her green and soft eyes, red lips parted and then his face softened as he dropped the knife between them and he buried his fingers in her red curls as his other hand squeezed her waist gently but with passion, his eyes showing all his love for Rowena making her tremble before Sam bent down and kissed her.

Different from the first kiss, this was really their first kiss and was loaded with so many feelings, as longing, affection and love as their lips pressed making their bodies melt, tasting each other.

Sam's tongue then asked for permission touching Rowena's lips with his tongue and she parted them, sighing as she felt him deepen the kiss as her fingertips touched his face. Their tongues met leaving them breathless with the kiss full of love and Sam's fingers caressed her hair feeling its softness and massaging them slowly and gently.

_Help me please, kill me if necessary. _Sam projected those thoughts in her mind in despair and fear and the queen's eyes opened in shock for a moment staring at him as they kept kissing and then despite the pain she closed her eyes understanding what he'd felt that day in the crypt for having to kill her at her request.

Rowena then took her hands to the Sam's temples and started to focus on an ancient spell as her demon powers wouldn't be enough in this case to contain his demon side and put Sam in a deep coma and she knew there was a possibility Sam could end up dying if it went wrong but she tried to block this terrible thought because she couldn't imagine a world without him even after calling him a coward because she still loved him and he deserved so much more.

Her hands started to shine in purple pressing to hos skin pouring all her feelings in that gesture feeling the man tremble slightly at her touch and lips and she thought he wasn't a coward anymore.

But when his tongue ran over her lower lip for a moment, he could taste the slight taste of blood from her cut and that made Sam open his eyes, pushing Rowena's face away from him.

The redhead stared at him, nervous as she raised a hand to snap her fingers but his eyes became dark again and he held his knife and buried it hard against Rowena's chest.

Both stared at each other in shock as a strong gold light stared to leave from inside of Rowena through her fatal would in her chest, soaking her red dress and a strong pain took over her body, a pain that didn't compare with anything before, even with being burn alive by Lucifer and she felt her eyes became blurry feeling her essence leaving her through them.

Sam released the knife holding Rowena's body hard to him but without hurting her anymore, his face showing despair as tears filled his eyes seeing the redhead's face pale, her eyes full of pain as the light was leaving her body.

"Rowena... stay with me please..." He begged in whispers even knowing it was too late as he ran a hand through her hair trying to diminish her pain and then he softened his voice bringing all the love he felt for her as he held her and he admitted with a touched smiled: "I'm fond of you too Rowena... I love you."

"Despite being hurt by you, I'm so happy Sam..." She whispered in happy tears because she'd finally heard his answer and she gave him a beautiful smile as she she watched him before then all the golden light left her body leaving her empty vessel to fall over Sam's arms.

"Rowena, no..." The man whispered in shock, his chest rising and falling with his desperately heartbeats as he stared at her body, her eyes now empty.

Despite the huge pain which was taking over him at what he'd done, because of his decision of drinking demon blood, she'd heard his answer and slowly he bent over her, hugging her body to him and kissing her red hair, feeling his tears falling of her strands and his hand lowered to hers,s o small and pale compared to his and he interlaced their fingers before staring at the knife still in her chest, tempted to use it in himself.

But It hadn't been necessary because from the doors of the throne's room he heard the new Colt's trigger and the bullet hit Sam int he back of his head before his demon side could even react and his body fell forward over the throne still holding Rowena in his arms, their hands interlaced and they stayed like that, ending together.


End file.
